Haunted Hollow
The is an extension of FarmVille. FarmVille's released the 7th Farm on the September 17th, 2012 to start with early access for . It was released for free to all players on September 24th, 2012. You neeed to be Level 15 or above to get extra farm. It is the seventh expansion after the Jade Falls (farm) and offers a seventh farm if you count the home farm every player has from the beginning. Difference between these farm and several previous is that here you have only land plots and NO LIMITED number of plots! Quests are still 1-week with 6 stages. Similar to Master Lu Challenges and Master Motto Challenges on Jade Falls (farm) this farm have Halloween Escapade that have 12 quest with different time duration. Similar to few previous farms you have here buried treasures, in this case Tombs. Spook Points Spook Points or commonly termed as SP is the new experience system in Haunted Hollow, s there was a Zen Point or ZP system in Jade Falls. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 0 once again. How to gain SP? 1. Upgrade your Haunted Mansion. 2. Uncover Tombs. 3. Buy Premium and Limited Halloween Items. 4. Operate the Photo Feature. Photo Feature There is a new photo feature in haunted Hollow. Quickbits There is a new theme every week. Update your photo once a week to gain +40 SP. Vote for your friends every day. You can vote about 10 friends every day. For every picyure you vote you gain +4 SP, making it a total of +40 SP. Hence, you can win about +320 SP every week. You can also view the top voted pics for your inspiration. Don't forget to ask votes for your self photo. Items Items locked to the Haunted Hollow farm Crops= Crops Jack O Lantern (crop)-icon.png|Jack O Lantern Tombstone (crop)-icon.png|Tombstone Zombie-icon.png|Zombie Ghoul Garlic-icon.png|Ghoul Garlic Sage-icon.png|Sage Candie Corn 2-icon.png|Candied Corn Franken Fruit-icon.png|Franken Fruit Green Toadstools-icon.png|Green Toadstool Phantom Frond-icon.png|Phantom Frond Spectre Berries-icon.png|Spectre Berries Worm Wood-icon.png|Wormwood Wolfs Bane-icon.png|Wolfsbane Crops 1.jpg|Haunted Hollow Crops Crops 2.jpg|List of Crops |-| Trees= Trees |-| Animals= Animals |-| Decorations= Decorations Campsite 2-icon.png|Campsite Lava Lake-icon.png|Lava Lake Rocking Chair 2-icon.png|Rocking Chair Science Lab-icon.png|Science Lab Spooky Garden-icon.png|Spooky garden Tree Fountain-icon.png|Tree Fountain Abandoned Farmhouse-icon.png|Abandoned Farmhouse Haunted Hotel-icon.png|Haunted Hotel Haunted Windmill-icon.png|Haunted Windmill Hovering Wizard Castle-icon.png|Hovering Wizard Castle Mausoleum II-icon.png|Mausoleum Rundown Shack-icon.png|Rundown Shack Witches Hut-icon.png|Witches Hut Wizards Tower-icon.png|Wizards Tower |-| Buildings= __TOC__ Animal pens Scary Aviary-icon.png|Scary Aviary Haunted Hollow Chicken Coop-icon.png|Haunted Hollow Chicken Coop Spooky Paddock-icon.png|Spooky Paddock Monster Lab-icon.png|Monster Lab Storage and Orchards Halloween Orchard-icon.png|Halloween Orchard Haunted Hollow Storage Cellar-icon.png|Haunted Hollow Storage Cellar Crafting building - Potion Shop Potion Shop is Crafting Building on Haunted Hollow. It can be upgraded in 5 stages what will change look of building, unlock new crafting spots and new recipes. |-| Vehicles= Vehicles Spooky Tractor-icon.png|Spooky Tractor Spooky Seeder-icon.png|Spooky Seeder Spooky Harvester-icon.png|Spooky Harvester Spooky Combine-icon.png|Spooky Combine |-| Clothing= Clothing Haunted Mansion 'Haunted Mansion 'is new multistage expandable building. To make it fully upgraded you will need 449 parts. Farm Expansion Gallery Haunted_Hollow_Farm_Preview.jpg Haunted Hollow Crops Grown.jpg Early Access Promotion Sign.png Haunted Hollow Early Access.jpg Haunted Hollow Free Access.jpg Haunted Hollow Farm Start Packs Market.png Haunted Hollow farm Shipping License Loading Screen.png See Also Category:Haunted Hallow (farm)